


¿Que mierda es un Stiles?

by Cazuelin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ay que triste :(, M/M, Nadie sabe quién es Stiles, Pere Derek le recuerda
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazuelin/pseuds/Cazuelin
Summary: "¿Que mierda es un Stiles?" Dijo Lydia después de un silencio bastante largo. 
Sterek drabble bastante pequeño.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hice este drabble después de ver el capitulo y una imagen que decia lo mismo JAJAJA Si quieren pueden tomar la idea y hacer una fic larga, solo avisenme y pasen link para leerla :V

"¿Que mierda es un Stiles?" Dijo Lydia después de un silencio bastante largo.

Scott mira aquella hoja de papel donde está escrito ‘Stiles’ con la palabra Mischief amontonada. De repente Lydia puede ver a alguien entrar a la habitación de la veterinaria, esta vestido con una camisa de cuadros verdes. Su cabello está un poco despeinado y Lydia puede saber que por las expresiones de sus amigos y Deaton no es la única que puede verlo.

Aquel chico está delante de otra figura masculina, aunque aún sigue sin poder verse pues está aún en la oscuridad.

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunta Malia, sacando discretamente sus garras, eso no parecía absolutamente bueno.

La persona oculta dio unos pasos delante posicionándose al lado del chico y todos pudieron ver qué se trataba de Derek Hale.

"Es Stiles." Dice tomando la mano de Stiles y entrelazando sus dedos. " _Su nombre es Stiles_ "

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Recuerda que tenemos [Pagina en Facebbok](https://www.facebook.com/TheCreatorOfStories/)!  
> Tambien pueden encontrarme en [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheCreatorOfStories)  
> 


End file.
